Ark 17 Episode 21: The Training Continues
Particpants Akira Tetsu Saki Ichi Masumi Hegai Try To Keep Up (Free Running Training) ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VVSSTu5v4k) “Come on Akira you got to keep up this is the fifth time we’ve stopped because of you Already” Saki would say while motioning for him to hurry up. Akira would have been sprint at full speed moving so fast that he’d seem like a blur to most people, Akira would have no shirt on though he would be wearing a weighed vest which weighed exactly 350 pounds, he’d also have on a pair of black and red athletic shorts and a pair of red Basketball shoes, Akira’s training to day was free running to work on his agility while being weighed down, this Excise according to Hegai would increase Akira’s movement speed, quickness, and ability to twist and turn his body to avoid obstacles. Akira compared to Saki in this regard was an child, Akira would then jump off the roof he was own sending himself soaring through the air the air resistant blowing his hair backwards along with his short, Akira would then land on the other roof top planting both his feet onto the roof stopping himself before running over to where Saki was standing “No no no Akira when landing its best to try and keep as much momentum as possible stopping yourself like that will only slow you down” Akira would then Nod as Saki began speaking again “Now let’s take it up a notch from here if you can manage to keep up with me as we make it back to the Skyscraper then I’ll conclude todays training deal?” Akira would then smile “Bring it on” The two of them would eye each other before taking off towards the building. Akira would be hurdling various objects in his path jumping over vents box's and things like that while jumping from building to building though Akira was faster than Saki he couln't keep up she had flawless form when it came to running and had superior skill in this deparment and in the end she won- Ichi's Chi Training Moving Objects Akira and Saki both would come walking in through the Skyscraper Rooftop Doors and proceed down the stairwell the case iron steps making a “clink” like noise as their feet step upon them the two of them would walk down to the 30th floor and open the door only to find Ichi waiting for them, Ichi’s face would turn red and she’d quickly turn around “Baka put a shirt on” Akira and Saki would both turn towards each other before they began to laugh neither one of them had a shirt on and they both was sweating like crazy “Jeez what were you two doing” Saki would then smile before giving her adorable little sister a seductive face and softly whispering in her ear “Free Running” Ichi’s face would get even redder as her sister approached her before going dumb “free running?’ Saki would then pat her sister on the head “what did you think we were doing I like strong guys so he doesn’t qualify” Akira would then raise an eyebrow “well jeez thanks” he’d say sarcastically Saki would then smile “well if you keep on training you might just get a shot at me one day” she’d say winking at him “oh yeah that’s right your Chi training again with Ichi right, you guys should get going breakfast will probably be ready in ahour in a half so you still got time” Saki would then wave them off while she went into the kitchen to help the maids cook. Ichi and Akira would have waved back at Saki as she left before the two of them would proceed down the hallway, as they walked Akira would have noticed a painting of a stunning woman, the picture was painted with this beautiful woman’s face in the style of the Mona Lisa by Leonardo Da Vinci (http://mural.pt/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/mona_lisa.jpg how the picture looked)) “Who’s the Woman in the picture” Akira would have asked as they passed by it Ichi’s face would turn sadden all the sudden “Ah Never mind forget I asked” “that was my mother though she passed away a while ago ever since it just been me and my two sister and of course my father” Akira noticed her voice beginning to get shaky as she talk So he decided to change the subject “Jeez I didn’t ask all that I just wanted to know who the babe in the picture was I don’t care about your families past alright” Ichi would then kick him in the shin “Bakaaaa” She’d then storm off while Akira hopped around holding his Shin before smiling and walking into the training room. Once inside the room there’d be three objects on the other side of the wall a small statue a medium sized statue and then a massive one “what with the statues their kind of creepy” “they’re here for your training you’re going to be lifting theses statues” Akira would then look at Ichi “that’s it” “Bakaa let me finish your gonna be lifting these statues using only you chi so far you’ve learned how to use chi to strengthen your body and how to use your chi to destroy things if you can master this then you would have a master level of chi control Like me” She’d say smiling and clearly boasting. (( https://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch?v=HiT9Jy1nl_8))Akira would then walk over to the first smaller statue And begin to expel his chi from his right hand which would have been extended outwards toward the Statue which would instantly break into tiny rocks “Bakaa you have to learn how to be gently with your chi” She’d say as she grumble seeing her hard work crumbled before sighing “but I guess that’s what one should expect since you learned how to use your chi to destroy things before this excise” Akira would then stare at the palm of his hand “okay so how do I make my Chi gentle” Ichi would then place her hand under her chin “Well…Okay think of it as if you were grabbing it with your hand, shape your chi to the shape of a hand and imagine gently lifting the statue from one place to another but first we’re going to need an harder statue” Akira would then do as he was told and wait for her to come back with a small metal Statue, Akira would then try Again to lift the statue but only succeeded in making it wiggle slightly “The Hell I did what you told me to” Ichi would then laugh “it’s a lot harder to move thing let along grab things with just your Chi and it’ll take a lot of practice so this month you’ll be training with Saki on improving your Movement speeds and agility and right afterwards you’ll train with me on these Statues here once you can lift the heavy one in the back you will have mastered you Chi” Ichi would Explain to Akira who would Nod in response “well what are we waiting for” Akira said smiling “I’ll Master this In no time” “Yeah that’s the spirit now let’s GO!!” Ichi would cheer out and the three of them would begin their training session every day for the whole month, starting with Free- Running in the Morning and Then Chi training in the afternoon followed by his Normal hand to hand spars with Masumi which was followed by his strength , speed, and all around training with Hegai in the Gravity Chamber( each time Akira went they'd up the force by a hundred sometimes two), of course Akira would get time to eat and sleep so that his body is always in tip top shape when beginning his training his last training session is meditating focusing on the dormant power within himself and trying to awaken more of it and or strengthen the power’s which has awakened. Akira was a fast learner and is able to learn things at an alarming rate like mastering Chi, this could normally take people years but Akira is able to learn these thing in month hell maybe even weeks depending on the Skill/Technique, especially one that is oriented in fighting techniques or martial arts in general and thanks to Akira’s high level of Chi he could train on his Chi control for unbelievable amounts of time which allows him to train harder and allows for him to develop his skills faster as well. Akira would have been training at this for hours on end trying to move this object. he had basically train himself to the point of exhaustion "Come on Akira lets give it up for today you don't have to push yourself this hard I'm Sure you'll master it but you don't have to do it in a day" Akira would then smile looking back a her his body sweating and his chest raising and falling rapidly "Not yet One More time" Ichi would begin to protest but would stopmid sentance as on the final time he got the small metal statue to lift of the ground about two centimeter before Letting himself fall flat of his ass his body sweating again from the strain Akira would have fell asleep right on the floor where he layed himself out, Ichi would have been watching from the back of the room and her jaw almost dropped when she saw that Akira had actually managed to lift the Small statue off the ground! even if it was a little the fact that he was able to do this in a mere day alone blew her mind as it to her weeks to lift it centimeters, She'd then stare down at Akira face with a smile on her "jeez you idoit you train to hard if you keep on like this you'll get to strong"she'd say before running off out of the room coming back with a blanket and a pillow setting it underneath Akira's head and flipping the cover over him, allowing him his well deserved sleep. Gravity Chamber Training (Exceeding his Limits) It was Hegai's turn to training Akira after his Sparring match with Masumi, Akira would once again step inside of the large rectangular room filled with attack Robots and secuity drone which shoot out projectile like enerhy beams, while the robots attacked Melee, Hegai would have started it off light to begin adding about two hundred pounds to Akira's own weigh and Activating two of the robot which Akira wasn't allowed to destroy only he was only allowed to dodgeand block the incoming attacks during this to make matters worst Akira would still have on that 350 pound weighed vest bringing the total of extra weight to 550 pounds! Though Akira would seem right at home in these conditions as he began to perform a series of Dodges jumping over the Six feet tall robots, Army Rolling, bobbing and weaving around as if he was in normal gravity which surprised the hell out of Hegai, One of the Robot would then swing a sharp blade at Akira who would stick his forearm outwards blocking the blow! The blade would collide with the Scales that appeared underneath his arm and actually go in almost an inch or to, this was a sign that his powers were getting stronger as if he was to take that blow before the blade probably would have sunk in a few inches as opposed to the one inche now, No blood would come from the wound as the blade didn't manage to get pass his scales Akirawould then push back against the robot sending it backwards before it began to chase him around again, Hegai surprised by his improvement rate once again and went back to look at the rooms usage data and video's the room would show that Akira has still be sneaky into the gravity room and doing extra training while everyone slept the data shows that Akira's highest usage since the last time Hegai checked it was 450pounds which was less than his previous record which was 600 pounds, Hegai would then turn to the video of his late night training session and would notice that Akira actually had on his weighed Training vest revealing that Akira has actually been doing this training with 800 hunfred pounds of force against himself completely shattering his old record of 6oo hundred Hegai would then smile "Jeez this Kid is nuts" Hegai voice would then fill the room with Akira "Hey Akira instead of fighting the drones why don't you focus on performing your matial arts" Hegai said as he deactivated the robots, while also turning up the gravity in the room causing 850 pounds of force being expelled onto Akira's Body, who would immedatily begin to slow down and perform some basic Martial Art moves , his limbs (arms, legs, etc) would feel heavy and he'd be moving sluggishly as he began to punch and throw kicks inside of the room Hegai's voice would boom into the room "Stop slacking off and get into gear there no slacking" Akira would then begin to pick up the pace throwing his punches even faster against the extreme weight that was being applied to him "I will Get Stronger so just you wait I'll pay you back ten fold" ((https://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch?v=xw3NL1EzKJc )) Akira said to himself as he began to put all his effort into his training completely going at it punching and kicking the walls just then Hegai would reactivate the training robots and the sercruity drone which all roared to life and began to attack him, Akira would yell out as he charged the first robot ducking under its swing and upper-cutting it with all his might his fist making contact with the steel robot putting a good sized dent in it before Akira would army roll to his left avoiding swing from behind causing the robot to destroy one of its own before Akira would deflect one of the energy projectiles shot from one of the drone using his forearm and sending directly into on the robot the energy projectile going right through it causing it to blow up and send Akira flying into the wall of the room hard, Akira would slump down on the ground with his back up against the wall the drones would try to captiolize of this and all begin to fire at him though this time it'd be a continuos beam they fired out almost like laser beams though Akira would have placed both his arms in an "X" like pattern sheliding himself from the blast with his arms "Come on your gonna have to do better than that to stop me" Akira said gritting his teeth as he fought to make his way onto his feet while pushing Against the heavy beams that were trying to blast him"Hyuuuuuuhhhhhhhh" Akira would begin to push the beams Back as he push towards them one step at a time Before stopping excatly one foot in front of them the room would have been glowing a purple color from said beams Akira would the nbreak the "X" Like pattern whipping his arms outwards sending the beams rocketing back towards the drones who would all combust at the same time calling an explosion though this time Akira would have used every muscle in his legs to keep himself standing up though he did slide back some Akira would then pass out right there standing up like usual after using up all his energy. After the first Hour of the Gravity Room training Hegai and Akira would go to sit down and eat with the girls and maids inside the house all of them having a good time Laughing and joking around. Breaker(More Gravity Training) (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlEhPwunvZA)) once it was done It was time for Akira to go back inside the graity chamber though this Time Hegai would have Akira a small hilt that looked like the Belonged to a Blade "What this " "Its Name Is "Breaker"....Its a blade that will allow you to change it shape size and ability slash effect all based on your chi for example" Hegai would grab the hilt back form Akria and focus his chi Into the hilt the a katana like blade would then slowly form starting from the base of the hilt and extending a good four feet "Woah" Akira would then slide his fingers across the Blade and it was actually as hard and as real as Metal Hegai would then stop running his chi into th blade causin the blade to dissapear and become just another hilt he'd then toss it back to Akira, "The Blade forms to its Masters prefrences "Mine it a katana as you just saw now you try" Akira Would then Channel his chi into the hilt which would glow a blue color before the hilt itself would extend and a long metal looking pole would form starting at the based of the hilt and extending upwards into the air at the top of this long metal looking Pole would a large curved Blade, Akira's weapon would have been a scythe Akira would then stop channeling his chi through it and the hilt would return to just a hilt "and i can change the shape of this thing and the effect using only my chi" Hegai would then Nod "But before we continue we must bond you to it" "Bond m-" Akira would have been cut off been the string of a cut going across his cheekc causing blood to run down it and drip form his chin onto the Hilt "What the hell did you do that for you mutha-" Again Akira would have been cut of by a surge of energy following through his body the blood that landed on the hilt would have absorbed into it the surge would have been so intense that it caused akira to drop to his knees "there now you and that weapon are bonded in other words it will answer only to you and can be used by only you you may allow summon the weapon when ever you want" Hegai would say as he wlaked away towards the Gravity Chamber's control room "now come on your not done training this time you can attack back but you'll hve to use that blade. The Training for the day was finally over at 10:00pm and Akira would then meditate for two hours focusing his chi building it up while having it stay compressed to his body so that he doesn't lose any extra chi like he always did before. though he was the greatest at this he improved greatly at compressing his Chi as he bulit it up, With it now being 12:01am Akira would finally make his way towards his room but stopping at the bathroom and jumping into the shower cleanng himself properly before groggily make his way to his room and laying himself across his bed getting under the covers and adjusting his body into a comfortable position on his side and pull the cover up over his shoulders making sure every part of him was covered up and quickly falling asleep in no time letting his body rest and heal it's sore muscles and regevenate his body so that he was fresh in the morning.- Category:Ark 17